


Idle day in work

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Sibling fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle day in work

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post DECEMBER 2013

"Argh, how did you make me go out in that?" The shivering Aoi huffed as he squeezed in after his sister. The two both eager to slam the frigid temperature outside before it could enter their small home.

"You wanted to buy coating for the cables," Akane shrugged, standing idly as to let her brother unravel her wet scarf with his pink hands. Soon the radiator was greeted with wooly companions of scarves, gloves, and socks.

"I would’ve got them tomorrow," Aoi said. "Or any other day when it wasn’t raining."

"Oh but you have them now," Akane rustled through the drawers. She soon pulled out a pair of thick socks throwing them at her brother.

"Thanks," Aoi rolled his eyes.

Whilst her brother struggled to pull the socks on his damp feet standing up, Akane found a pair of her own and slipped them on. Following to then promptly dry the puddles of water sitting by the front door.

"I’ll fix the tv," Akane grabbed the plastic bag Aoi was trying to pry from his coat pocket. Aoi had his mouth open but retracted what words he would have used to object her actions. So instead as Akane fiddled with the fibres of wires with twitching and fingers, he swept through the house arranging various pieces of what seemed to be loose mechanics and old toys. Even though the size of their home was far below average it was not something they associated deprivation with, in fact when the pulled the mattresses out and the beds at night it was a comforting lull.

"Aoi, are your hands still?"

"They’re warm, yeah," Aoi smiled at his sister. "Why? Do you need help?"

"Can you do this," Akane raised the wire she was holding.

Aoi dumped the cut up newspapers he had been sifting through to crouch next to his sister. “I’ll hold the wires and then you just attach them.” 

Aoi took the wire, carefully twisting the copper and making sure he avoided touching his sister’s slender pink fingers.

"Your hands are still pink," Aoi frowned.

"So are yours," Akane sniffed.

"Yeah, but mine aren’t shivering still," Almost to emphasise his point he attached the coppers together before asking for the plastic coating they had just bought. Akane wrapped the plastic round the loose wires. When the plastic snapped on, the two looked at one another with a triumphant smile at the small handiwork.

Aoi stood up. “I’ll make some hot chocolate for your hands.”

"As long as you intend for me to drink it and not pour it on me," Akane smiled.

Aoi left the room to the kitchenette in the room over. Akane pressed the switches on the television making sure that every button was working. Satisfied, Akane plumped the cushions on the sofa before seating herself.

"Akane," Aoi called from the next room.

Aoi returned to the living room hands full with two steaming cups. Before slumping next to his sister he handed the mug to Akane.

"Warm up," Aoi coughed after taking a sip of the drink that had yet to cool.

"You too," Akane drummed her fingers on the warm mug.

The two sat side by side wordlessly drinking their hot chocolate. Patters on the window outside, asking the two to come back out into the cold. If it could the rain would watch the two adolescents do so little.


End file.
